


The Vaseline Filter

by Gearsmoke



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearsmoke/pseuds/Gearsmoke
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Fan Art Pt. 2  Some of it naughty.  Some of it fluffy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	1. Shower (nudity)

  
  



	2. The Prince of Hell (Collab)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for some lines to colour and I got some.  
> Lines by Gingerhaole.

[](https://i.imgur.com/yvSclJ9.jpg)


	3. How Not To Ride A Horse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm sorry OK?
> 
> Crowley has never been good with animals. Especially horses - hard on the buttocks, and the pride.
> 
> Why does this dumb thing always take images -out of- links!?

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/CBPgJix.jpg)

  
Click for bigger.


	4. Touch Sketch (HJ)




	5. Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a spat in around the 15th century.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/utSKR8Y.jpg)


	6. He Stronk

The lines I submitted to the 'Nice and Accurate Colouring Zine'.  
All the profits from the zine are going to the WHO Covid-19 response fund.  
[ A Nice And Accurate Colouring Zine](https://gocolouringzine.itch.io/a-nice-and-accurate-colouring-zine)


	7. *ugly laughing* (hilarious nudity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to perform autofellatio, try to stop before you're finished, if you're prone to manifesting your wings at the moment of truth...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/zvEeotZ.jpg)


	8. AYWBE Fic Illustrations (Horror!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three illustrations for the fic 'And You Shall Be Eurydice', which are also included in the chapters, but I'm putting them here so folks don't have to search for them.  
> Consider these spoilers.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/pONmhvY.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PJWuYkX.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PmRzdpb.jpg)

If you're curious about the fic now that you've seen these, it's [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933743/chapters/57555283)


	9. Overstimulation (oral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that poor headboard.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/QxOq0mV.png)


End file.
